I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modular buildings and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with modular buildings formed from injection molded panels having a sheet metal exterior. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with modular buildings formed from injection molded insulating material covered along an outside surface with a sheet metal covering, and an interlocking joint formed by an extending edge of the sheet metal covering.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modular buildings of the type consisting of factory built walls and panels shipped to the building site to be assembled thereon are known. Generally, this type of modular building is constructed of factory cut plywood and studs that is nailed or bolted together at the site of the building. Generally, these buildings are not insulated and if insulation is desired it must be purchased and installed by the building owner. The insulation is generally rolled fiberglass bats that provide no structural support and require clips or other devices to hold them in place. Modular buildings having metal panels that are factory made and shipped to the building site for assembly are also known. These also require the separate addition of insulation after the building has been constructed. Examples of modular buildings in the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,831; and 3,865,425. These patents are relevant to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for modular building construction.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the applicant and the applicant's attorney represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and his attorney are aware. None of the aforementioned patents disclosed a modular building constructed of panels formed from insulating material having a metal surface overlaying the exterior with an extending end of the sheeting formed into a joint for assembly to a cooperating adjacent panel.